Changed
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A supposed gunshot turns one of the dexholders back into a tiny six year old child. Now Red and the other dexholders must find out who did it, and also look after the child at the same time. Things are never easy for a Trainer, are they? discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Renny: This is based largely off a fanfic I read called _It Takes Two To Raise A Family. _I loved it, even if it hasn't been updated in ages, and I wanna do a sort of spin-off of it, only on my own terms. Ok, then-

Green: NO.

Renny: Piss off you. Anyway-

Green: NO MEANS NO.

Renny: Blue, gag him or something!

Blue: Heh, gotcha!

Green: Wait, what, no please don't- Mff!

Renny: Anyway. This is set after the GSC Arc and before the RS arc, so that means the ages, youngest last, will be:

**Blue: 15**

**Red: 14/15**

**Green: 14**

**Yellow: 13**

**Crystal: 12**

**Gold: 12**

**Silver: 11**

Renny: But of course, one of them will change. Hehehe~ Disclaimer, Red.

Red: Um. Renny doesn't own pokemon and _please don't make me change my age_.

Renny: Don't worry, you aren't changing. There's only one who'll get changed . . . On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Ecruteak city, dance theatre-**

"Someone please tell me why I'm even here." Silver sighed in monotone.

"Because there's a song and dance thing going on and there's some sexy ladies performing it!" Gold replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why would I care about that?"

"I thought we were here because it's my birthday tomorrow?" Red frowned.

The seven Dexholders sat on a table specially rented out for them, each with varying reactions and words depending on what they thought of the whole situation. Of course, one of them wasn't even awake.

"Green, wake the hell up!" Blue snapped, hitting said boy on the head, getting an 'ow' from him. She turned to Red. "And yeah, we are. Gold's being an idiot as usual, so ignore him."

"Hey!" The younger boy complained.

"It's true." Crystal muttered. "You're acting like a pervert when clearly no one wants to hear anything from you."

"You're all just jealous I can get ladies and you can't." Gold scoffed.

"I am a lady."

"I didn't notice."

"Why you little-"

"Ok, enough fighting." Blue called quickly. "Sheesh, you'd think these dancers would hurry up . . . I'm pretty sure everyone in this room is getting impatient, even the regulars!"

"I don't know these people." Green said, looking around. " . . . How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep on the way here." Red reminded him. "You're lucky Charizard knew where to go otherwise he would have just dropped you."

"Well, _someone_ woke me up in the middle of the night when they know very well not to do that." Green said, glaring at Blue.

"Yes, yes, I woke you up, get over it." The girl replied flippantly.

"Pesky girl . . ."

That little sentence earned him a glare from Silver, as usual, and as usual Green ignored it. Mindful of both of them, Blue decided to break in before Silver could jump across the table and strangle Green again.

"So, when exactly did Oak say the dancers were coming on, anyway?" She asked the group.

"Uh, according to this paper, in two minutes." Crystal reported.

"Great, two minutes of looking for sexy la- Ow!"

Gold was interrupted by Crystal, who slapped him on the head. He grumbled, but didn't say anything else about 'sexy ladies' for a while.

"I hope the dance is good." Yellow said, looking at the stage. "I heard from my Uncle that the dancers are really talented at this stuff."

"You'd love to do this stuff." Blue grinned deviously, lacing her fingers together. "Maybe add in a bit of belly dancing, and some short dresses . . ."

"N-NO!" Yellow shrieked.

"Yes please." Gold said straight after. He got another smack from Crystal, but didn't stop grinning.

"Oh come on, Yellow!" Blue giggled.

"Sis . . ." Silver sighed, putting a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"What? You know I like doing this!" Blue cried innocently. "Just like when you were younger, remember? That one time when-"

"And we are changing the subject now please." Silver said quickly.

"I'm curious, what were you going to say?" Gold asked.

"For once I agree with him. Tell us!" Crystal prompted.

"Well-"

"Nothing happened." Silver quickly said.

"But Silver, come on!" Blue whined.

"_Nothing. Happened."_ The boy repeated forcefully.

"Oh, poop, fine." The older girl muttered back.

"_May I have your attention please? Make some noise and welcome the Ecruteak dancers, everyone!" _The DJ person suddenly shouted through his microphone.

"Finally." Red sighed.

There was a lot of cheering as seven young and beautiful ladies walked onto the stage elegantly. They each had different colours on them, ranging from deep sea blue to electric yellow, as if they represented something that Red couldn't actually place.

"I heard each one of them represents an evolution of Eevee." Crystal whispered as the music started up. "The colours on their dresses can be used to determine which one."

"Care to share?" Gold whispered back, looking interested for a change.

"The yellow dress represents Jolteon, the red one is Flareon, the deep blue one is Vaporeon, dark grey is Umbreon, lavender is Espeon, icy blue is Glaceon and then the green one is Leafeon." Crystal told the group. "Apparently they all have the same evolution that they represent as well."

Then the ladies started to dance. It was elegant, just like how they walked onto stage, and slow yet captivating. Red couldn't take his eyes of them at all. A few seconds, or maybe minutes, after watched them, he noticed each dancer taking out a pokeball. They threw the balls into the air, and an Eeveelution came out from each one, in front of the dancer that represented them, and started dancing to the music as well. So what Crystal said was true then, Red smiled in his mind.

"They're pretty good." Yellow commented, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm glad Oak let us come here." Blue grinned happily. "This is beautiful . . ."

"I wanna be a dancer. Or a DJ." Gold muttered, almost drooling. "Then I can get close and . . ."

Crystal raised a hand threateningly.

" . . . Get to make the music for them." Gold finished quickly, watching her warily.

A few seconds passed, and the peacefulness of the dance almost lulled Red to sleep. However, the whole thing was interrupted by a rude man with a cloth in his hands.

The man climbed onto the stage, shouting something that no one could understand. The dancers stopped moving and stared at him in shock, while the music players completely froze.

"I have a gun under this!" The man shouted. "So don't even try to move or anything! Understand!?"

"He must be bluffing." Green murmured. "No one ever uses guns anymore. They were banned ten years ago."

"Maybe this guy didn't get the message." Red suggested.

"Now all I want is money!" The man continued hysterically. "That's all I want, you hear me!? Give me all the money you own and I'll be out of this place before you know it, got it!?"

"He can't be serious." Silver muttered.

"Give me all your money or I'll shoot you one by one!"

"Apparently he is." Blue sighed.

"That's it, he needs to shut up." Green snapped.

Green stood up. The man saw him and panicked even more then he already seemed to be, and pointed the cloth in his direction. Green stood still, staring right at the man with a bored expression.

"That's not a real gun, is it?" Green called to him. "It's just some fake toy covered so it'd look like one, right? Put it down and stop being so dumb."

"This thing's an actual gun, I swear to Mew it is!" The man shrieked back. "And if you don't sit down I'll shoot you!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Green said.

"Green, what are you doing." Blue hissed to him.

"That gun isn't even real." Green shrugged, glancing down. "So I don't get why he's even-"

_**BANG!**_

A few seconds passed before Green actually looked down at his stomach, which wasn't bleeding, strangely enough. He squeaked something and collapsed to the floor, curling up and clutching at his stomach like he was in great pain.

Silence. Then . . .

"_GREEN!" _Red shouted, jumping up and rushing to his friend's side.

The entire place panicked at the Champion's scream. People started getting up, screaming and running around everywhere, and the man kept the gun, which by now was very real, trained on anyone he could find. However, it was short lived as Crystal and Gold tackled him to the ground at the same time, and Crystal threw the gun away from the man.

"A-are you ok?" Red asked, hands on Green's shoulders.

"P-painful . . ." Green gasped out.

"He's not bleeding!" Yellow cried, looking him over. "Why is he in so much pain? I don't even see a bullet!"

"Well there's obviously something wrong." Silver said. He seemed the most calm out of them, but Red could see it in his eyes- he was worried and scared as well.

"Maybe that idiot can tell us." Blue growled, looking over Red's head.

Red looked up reluctantly from his friend, and saw Crystal and Gold dragging the man with them towards the remaining group. There were still people running around and screaming, but a few had stopped and were talking with high-pitched voices.

"Talk." Gold commanded, throwing the man to the ground.

"Yeah, like I'll tell you anything!" The man snarled at him.

"Tell us why he's in pain." Red demanded.

"I just said-"

"TALK OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Red blasted, rushing forward and grabbing the front of the man's shirt with all his strength and then forcing the man onto the ground. "TELL ME WHY HE'S IN PAIN OR ELSE!"

"Fine, fine!" The man cried out. "Just don't hurt me, please! A-and let me get up!"

"Why should we believe you won't try and run?" Crystal asked him, crossing her arms and glaring.

"With him around?" The man nodded to Red. "No way, he'd kill me before I even got a chance to do anything . . ."

"Just talk." Silver told him.

"Red, let him up." Blue murmured, placing a gentle hand onto the Champion's shoulder.

Red sighed, and slowly let the man go. He sat back and went back to Green's side, rubbing his friend's shoulder to try and help him. It didn't do much, Green continued to whimper quietly and . . . Red could see tears.

"H-he was right." The man said. "That wasn't an actual gun. Well, it was, but it didn't have bullets in it. Some guy gave it to me and told me to get as much money as I could from this place, and to shoot the first person who tried to stop me from doing anything. T-the guy said there was some sort of invisible power inside of the gun, and it sort of stimulated the pain from an actual bullet, but it didn't do anything other than that. T-that's all I know, I swear!"

"Why would the guy say that?" Gold asked, confused. "What does that dude have to gain from you shooting something, and failing to get money?"

"I don't know!" The man yelled. "I don't even know who he was!"

"What about his face?" Silver asked him. "Do you know what he looked like?"

"Uh, dark hair, tall, blue eyes . . ." The man swallowed. "A-and he wore a white suit as well! That's all I remember! Please don't hurt me, please, please . . ."

"We won't." Blue told him.

"Oh, thank you . . ."

"You're gonna go straight to jail."

The man started whining again.

"Red?" Someone whispered.

Red glanced up into Yellow's eyes. She looked worried, and afraid, as did Silver and the others.

"Red, I know you're angry and scared, but we have to get Green to the hospital." Yellow said softly. "I can't carry him, he's bigger than me. You're the only one besides Blue who can actually carry him, and Blue's busy with that man. Come on, Green needs you right now."

Red looked down at Green, saying nothing. The boy was still curled up, shaking and clutching his stomach in pain. Red could still hear little whimpers coming from his mouth. That snapped Red out of his daze.

"Got it." He nodded.

**oooo**

**-The next day, Ecruteak hospital-**

To think Red had originally thought he'd be spending his birthday in Ecruteak, seeing the sights and exploring the Tin Tower with Blue, Yellow and maybe Green if he wanted to come. The others would probably go off somewhere else, or even tag along for the exploration, but no. Of course not, being a Dexholder meant that things were always going to go wrong.

Because now he was sitting outside of his best friend's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them he'd stopped the pain so Green wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Blue murmured.

Red glanced up at her. She was just as worried as he was. In his own anger and fear, Red forgot that Blue was also Green's friend. He'd forgotten everyone was just as worried as he was.

"Yeah . . . How's the interrogation going?" Red asked, trying to swallow his own guilt at forgetting.

"The psychic pokemon got some more stuff from the guy." Blue said, sitting next to him. "Apparently what he told us was the truth, and he also lied about how many people he was with. There was about five people including him, but that's all he lied about."

"Why lie about how many people he was with?" Red asked, confused. "Surely that wouldn't matter, right?"

"It'd matter if he was forced to say only one person was there if he got caught." Blue told him. "The police are keeping him in jail, mainly for his own protection right now, but also because . . . you know."

"Yeah . . . Hey, Blue?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry. For being so selfish before . . ." Red sighed, looking away in shame. "I know everyone's worried about him, but I . . . I just . . ."

"You know him the best out of all of us." Blue said softly. She grabbed his shoulder gently and squeezed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine, anyway!"

"Excuse me, are you two Red and Blue?"

Red and Blue looked up. The doctor was just coming out of Green's room, and was frowning at them both. The two Trainer's stood up.

"Yeah, that's us." Blue nodded. "Why? Is he asking for us?"

"Not exactly . . ." The doctor sighed, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" Red asked fearfully.

"Well, he's . . . Uh, you'll have to come and look for yourselves." The doctor stammered.

Red exchanged a scared glance with Blue. The doctor opened up the door and let them both into the room, and then walked in after them, closing the door quickly. He turned to Red and Blue, and pointed to where the bed usually was in a hospital room.

"What's the matter with him?" Blue asked, turning around to look. Then she froze.

Red turned around as well, and his own heart seemed to skip several beats and then start up, only to stop again. What he saw was virtually impossible, and completely and utterly shocking beyond any sort of beliefs Red had ever had in his entire life, ever.

There, sitting on the bed, was a six year old Green looking around with a look of pure terror.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Short, but I needed to end it like this. All will be explained later, and the explanation the guy gave Red and the others was only a small one. Ok?

Green: I don't like being six again! Why not eleven?

Renny: Silver's eleven, so no. You're six, got it? Read, review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: So, who likes _Changed_ so far?

Green: Not me.

Renny: Of course not you, you're six in the story.

Green: Yeah, and I wanna go back to being fourteen!

Renny: Too bad. Anyway, ages!

**Blue: 15**

**Red: 15**

**Yellow: 13**

**Crystal: 12**

**Gold: 12**

**Silver: 11**

**Green: 6**

Renny: Isn't Green adorable? Anyway, disclaimer!

Green: . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon . . .

Renny: On with the adorable show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Ecruteak city hospital, Green's room-**

"G-Green . . .?" Blue trailed off warily.

The now tiny child whimpered something and curled into himself, staring at Red and Blue with wide eyes. He was shaking a little, and occasionally glanced back at the doctor behind the two older Trainers with strange fear.

"How did this happen?" Red demanded shakily, turning back to the doctor.

"I actually don't know." The man sighed. "I just came in to check on him, and he was like this, staring at me."

"He's adorable, that's for sure." Blue muttered. "But I'm wondering why he's scared of us."

"He doesn't even know who we are." Red reminded her, glancing back again. "Remember? We met when we were eleven, not six."

"We could have done. I mean, we all lived in the same place, so we may have met him and just forgot or something." Blue said.

Red said nothing as the girl slowly walked forward, her hands held up to try and calm little Green down. The poor boy looked like he was about to scream and run away at any second.

"It's ok, little one." Blue murmured soothingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help, ok?"

Green watched her approach, clutching at the bed sheets. He made no sound as Blue made her way to his bedside, and crouched down next to him so they were eye to eye. However, he squealed in terror when Blue tried to reach out and touch him, and she quickly retracted her hand.

"Shush, now." Blue whispered. "It's alright, Green."

If Green wanted to ask how she knew him, he wasn't saying anything. Then Red remembered that his name was actually famous, so maybe he was used to people who he didn't know coming up and talking to him, or using his name?

"I swear I'm not gonna hurt you." Blue told the tiny boy. "I'm only here to help, ok?"

"Help?" Green sniffed. Red blinked at how young he sounded. Sure, Green was a lot younger then he was meant to be, but that didn't stop Red from being surprised.

"Yep." Blue nodded. "I'm gonna help you. My name's Blue, and the black haired boy over there is called Red."

"R-Red?" Green turned to Red, curious but still afraid.

"Hey there." Red waved. Green squeaked and backed away a little, but hit the headboard and stopped. Ok, so apparently Red couldn't wave then. Good to know.

"We're all gonna help you." Blue told Green softly. "And Red's not gonna hurt you either. He's the pokemon Champion, see? And a Champion doesn't hurt a friend. Or a cutie like you."

"But . . . my Daddy's the Champion." Green said, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"He . . . is?" Blue blinked.

"Wait, _what_?" Red almost yelled. "How come you- I mean, uh . . . How come we never got told that?"

"Maybe he didn't wanna talk about it?" Blue suggested, shrugging a little. Green still looked incredibly confused and terrified.

"W-what're you talking about?" The tiny boy whimpered. "What's wrong? I-is Daddy gone too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Red frowned.

"I think I should leave now." The doctor suddenly murmured. Red jumped. He'd actually forgotten about the doctor.

"Uh, why?" He asked, looking back at the man.

"I'll see if I can find your other friends." The doctor said. "And maybe you can try and get him to come out of the room?"

"We'll try." Red nodded.

The doctor left, leaving Red, Blue and the tiny Green alone in the hospital room. There was a weak sigh of relief, and Red noticed it was coming from Green, who looked considerably more relaxed than before.

"What's up?" Red asked. Green squeaked and looked up again.

"U-um, I'm glad he's g-gone . . ." Green murmured, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Why?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't . . . I don't like doctors." Green whispered faintly, hiding his face.

Red blinked slowly. He had heard from professor Oak once that Green held a strong dislike for doctors and hospitals, but not so bad that he would refuse to go near them. However, that had been an older Green, so Red was sure that the only reason Green was terrified was because the doctor had been in the room. Maybe Green wouldn't be scared of Red and Blue now?

"So, you're scared of doctors then?" Blue smiled. It seemed she was thinking the same thing as Red. "Can I ask why?"

"They . . . Um . . . I just don't like them." Green mumbled, curling up even further. Red was surprised a six year old was able to do that.

The Champion slowly walked to the other side of Green's bed, and crouched down as Blue was doing. He tapped Green on the shoulder gently so he wouldn't scare the kid, and waited until Green was looking at him with one eye peeking out from the bed sheets.

"What did you mean by 'is Daddy gone too', Green?" He asked gently.

"Um . . . B-Big Sis told me not to tell . . ." Green squeaked.

"I don't think her words apply here." Blue said. "Come on, you can tell us. We won't be mad or anything."

"You won't tell Big Sis?" Green asked, finally looking out properly at them.

"We swear." Red told him.

"O-ok . . . M-Mommy's already gone to the sky . . . so I was scared Daddy was gone as well." Green mumbled.

That was a shock. Red had no idea Green didn't have a Mother, he'd only assumed that both parents were just away and couldn't really look after him. At least it made them a matching pair, with Red only having a Mother and Green only having a Father. Well, at least Red assumed he still had a Father. This Green seemed to think he did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Blue gasped quietly. "We didn't know . . ."

"Not many people do." Green whispered, looking at his hands, which were still holding onto the bed sheets.

"Is that why you're scared of the doctor?" Red guessed.

"Mommy died because the doctors didn't help her." Green said, not meeting his eyes. "They said they couldn't do anything and Big Sis said they could have . . ."

"What was wrong with her?" Blue asked.

"I . . . She was sick. R-really sick. Her hair was falling out and she couldn't- . . ." Green broke off, tears welling up in his eyes.

Cancer. Green's Mother had cancer, something which the doctors had no cure for, but could have actually prevented from killing her. From what Green said, it sounded like the cancer had been too bad, and the doctors couldn't save her, though they tried. But Green's older sister, Daisy, had been angry and didn't believe them, thus giving Green a fear of doctors because they 'don't always do their job'. Red was almost tempted to tell Green that it wasn't the doctor's fault, but how do you explain that sort of thing to a six year old?

"I'm sure they tried everything they could." Blue murmured, patting his head gently. "But she's in a better place, isn't she? Your Mommy's not sick, and she's looking after you from the sky, right?"

"Yeah . . ." Green sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Blue stopped him and got out a small tissue from the box on the table next to her. Green didn't object to it, and allowed her to wipe away the rest of his tears with such care that Red was almost shocked. But of course, she had taken care of Silver when they'd been kidnapped by Pryce, so it made sense she could look after a kid like Green. Such gentle care could only be given by a sibling, even if they weren't related.

"You alright now?" Red asked after a few seconds.

"I guess." Green nodded a little bit. Blue put the tissue away.

"Good then. You wanna come outside with us?" Red smiled, offering a hand. Green stared at it, then looked up at Red.

"We've got friends." Blue explained. "And they're waiting for us, so we thought that we could introduce you to them, ok?"

"A-are they nice?" Green asked, hiding slightly.

"Yeah, really nice." Red smiled, putting away his hand. _They'd better be_, he muttered in his head.

"Then . . . yeah, ok." The tiny child nodded again, and started to push the bed sheets off his body. Again, Blue stopped him and took the sheets off for him. She stood and held out her arms to Green, who stared at her blankly.

"She wants to carry you." Red explained, chuckling and standing as well.

"C-carry?" Green squeaked. "Really?"

"Yep!" Blue giggled, leaning down a bit. "Come on, I won't drop you. Unless you want me to, that is."

Green stared at her for a few more seconds, before nodding and getting onto his knees. Green took a hold of her arms with his tiny hands, and Blue lifted him from the bed and cuddled him softly, putting a hand under his rear to support the boy. It was actually really cute, Red had to admit. Blue, carrying someone more than half her age, made Red think of how his own Mother used to do that before he got too big. Translation: Blue was Mommy to Green.

"Oi, stop staring at me like that." Blue snapped. Green squeaked in her arms and she hushed him, glaring at Red.

"What?" Red smirked, shrugging. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it." Blue growled.

"What was he thinking?" Green asked innocently. Blue looked down at him, her expression softer than before.

"Nothing, little cutie." She smiled. Then she glared at Red again, dropping the smile for one second, before starting off towards the door.

**oooo**

**-Outside the hospital-**

They'd met the same doctor as before, and after a slight panic attack from Green, he'd told them the others were waiting outside the hospital. Apparently he'd also explained the strange situation, but it still didn't stop their reactions.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Yellow squealed, clapping her hands together happily.

"Dude, he's a kid!" Gold cried. "Hey does that mean I can-"

"Gold." Crystal said.

"Fiiiiine."

"Y-you said they were nice . . ." Green mumbled, burying his face in Blue's chest.

"They are. Some of them just don't know how to shut up." Red sighed.

"I do too!" Gold snapped. "I'm just shocked at how fu-"

"Language! There are kids around, you buffoon!" Crystal barked, hitting him over the head. She looked back at Green and frowned. "How did this happen? Someone just can't grow younger overnight, can they?"

"Maybe it was Celebi again?" Silver suggested. "You never know."

"That's a good idea, actually." Red said. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"What's a Celebi?" Green asked.

"I'll tell you later." Blue murmured to him, adjusting her grip by bouncing him up. Red noticed Silver glaring at the tiny Green, but said nothing in case he got the short end of the stick, as Green generally used to.

"So what do we do with him?" Yellow wondered. She held out a hand to Green, who stared at it blankly. After a while Yellow retracted her hand, looking dejected.

"Green, it's rude to do that." Blue scolded the boy lightly.

"D-do what?" Green mumbled, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"To just stare at someone when they offer a hand to you." Blue explained to him. "When someone does that, you shake their hand, get it?"

"But she's not that much older than me." Green said, looking confused.

Yellow did sort of look like a nine year old, but surely Green was smart enough to figure out that she wasn't actually nine, right?

"Um, I'm actually seven years older than you." Yellow told him.

" . . . You are?" Green said in wonder. "But you're short!"

There was a pause as the group let Green's words sink in. Then Gold burst out laughing, and Red only just kept himself from doing the same by slapping a hand over his mouth quickly. Blue decided she was going to laugh as well, while Crystal and Silver just sighed. Yellow herself looked a little more than indignant.

"I am not short!" She cried, trying to look angry and failing. "Take it back!"

Green squeaked and clutched at Blue tightly. Eventually the girl managed to calm down and cuddle him, trying to calm him down. Gold was still laughing, so Crystal hit him again, earning a loud moan of pain from him.

"Hey, come on, don't be scared." Blue giggled. "Yellow's all bark and no bite."

Yellow sighed and gave up her little charade. "Yep, I don't bite. As Blue said, my name's Yellow! Nice to s- . . . meet you."

This time when she offered her hand, Green took it slowly, looking up at Blue briefly. At first Red was a little shocked at how tiny Green's hand looked compared to Yellow's, but he forced himself to remember Green was technically the youngest right now, by at least five years or so. This was going to take some getting used to.

Once they'd finished shaking hands, Crystal walked up and offered her hand to Green, smiling at him like she would one of the orphans at the Earl Academy.

"My name's Crystal, but you can call me Crys is you want to." The icy blue eyed girl told him. "I work at the Earl Academy, which is in Violet city. Do you know where Violet city is, Green?"

"W-what's Violet city?" Green mumbled, shaking her hand as well.

Red could actually remember that Green had been to Johto before, when he was six. But since this Green didn't know what Violet city was, maybe he hadn't been to Chuck's Academy yet?

"Violet city, Johto." Crystal explained, letting go of Green's little hand. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh! We're in Johto!" Green gasped. "W-where's Master Chuck?"

Ok, so apparently he had been to Johto then.

"Um, Master Chuck . . .?" Blue frowned. "You shouldn't have a 'Master' at your age, let alone any age!"

"Sensei then." Green said.

"You mean teacher? Ah, now I get it." Blue nodded, smiling again.

Silver stepped up next, though he looked like he didn't want anything to do with Green right now, especially with Blue holding him like he was her child or something. Red sniggered silently at the thought again, but stopped when Blue glared at him.

"I'm Silver." The grey eyed boy muttered. Green shook his hand and waited for him to speak again. " . . . That's it. I'm not saying anything else."

"O-ok . . ." Green mumbled, tucking his hand away and curling up tighter to Blue again.

"Sil, be nice." Blue laughed. "He's just a kid. You can get back to mauling him when he's older."

"M-mauling!?" Green cried shrilly. "H-he's gonna kill me!?"

There was an almost shocked and horrified silence. Red wondered how the heck a child Green's age right now would even know what 'kill' was supposed to mean, but he did lose his Mother, so maybe that was why? Maybe, in her anger, Daisy had accused the doctors of killing their Mother, and Green had picked up the meaning from there? It was scary to think of Daisy angry, when usually she was so nice and calm.

"S-sweetie, Silver would never do that to anyone." Blue stammered, rocking Green lightly and looking like she was about to scream out her own fears. "Right, Silvy?"

"Yeah." Silver said plainly. The usual bored look on his face was gone, and was replaced with a more friendly (or as friendly as Silver could get) look, probably because of the little shock-scare Green had just given them all.

"H-he won't?" Green squeaked, looking at Silver with wide and curious eyes, though he looked afraid as well. "P-promise?" He looked up at Blue.

"Promise." Blue told him, smiling gently. "Now, shake his hand, alright?"

"Ok."

Silver seemed a little hesitant to do so, but eventually he shook hands with Green. It was over quickly, and he stepped aside to allow Gold to walk up and look at Green, who squirmed uncomfortably in Blue's arms.

"Hey, little man!" Gold cried, grinning like an idiot. "How's it going? The name's Gold, and I'll be your Big Bro figure. Ignore anything this lot tell you and have fun with me, got that? I'll take you gambling and stuff! I heard you like that!"

"S-scary . . ." Green whimpered, hiding his face again, and shaking. Blue moved him so he could hold onto her shoulder, and stared down at Gold with a fierce expression.

"Don't scare him." She said frostily.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Gold muttered, staring back with wide eyes. He backed away slightly, and kept his arms by his sides.

Green peeked out from Blue's shoulder, but didn't try to offer his hand to Gold or anything for a handshake.

"Introduce yourself." Blue said softly. It was unclear who she was talking to, but it was most likely Green.

"Um . . . My . . . H-he should already know me . . ." Green mumbled, looking away.

"That doesn't matter." Blue murmured, shifting him again so she could look Green in the eye without twisting her neck. "Just like with handshakes, it's rude to not introduce yourself if someone else does the same thing before you, even if they're a jerk. The same also applies if you're introducing yourself first, alright? Now, say your name, sweetie."

"O-ok . . ." Green swallowed a bit and turned so he could look at Gold. "M-my name's um, Green."

"Nice to meet you." Gold nodded. Red noticed he didn't get close, probably because he was scared of Blue and her sudden 'Motherly instinct' with Green.

"Now shake his hand." Blue commented quietly.

Shyly, Green offered a hand to Gold, who took it gently. Now, normally Gold would have probably shaken it as hard as he could have done, but with Blue watching him like a Fearow, he did it as softly as he could. Once they both let go, Green curled back up into Blue again, closing his eyes contently.

"So, what now then?" Yellow suddenly asked.

The group went quiet for a few seconds, the silence only being broken by the occasional person or two walking in and out of the hospital and chatting to themselves on Pokegears or to each other.

"I guess we take him back to the hotel then." Red suggested. "I mean, we did rent out a couple of rooms for all of us, so . . ."

"Right, but who does he stay with?" Blue asked, looking down at the little child in her arms. "If we leave him with the boys, Gold might try and take him somewhere he can't go. And if we leave him with the girls, no offense, then it'll be a bit awkward."

"Why don't we just get a room for him on his own?" Gold suggested tiredly. "Then no one will have to be embarrassed about flashing the kid."

"What does 'flashing' mean?" Green asked, opening his eyes and looking around the group.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Blue said, glaring at Gold again. The honey eyed boy backed away, failing at looking innocent. "And we can't leave him alone, Gold. Someone needs to look after him."

"The best option seems to be our room." Crystal hummed. "If we want to get dressed, we could just take it in turns to go into the bathroom, right?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Yellow clapped her hands happily.

"So it's settled then." Blue nodded, happily. "Green'll stay with us girls, then."

"Hold on, shouldn't we tell the professor?" Red wondered. "He . . . might be able to help us, after all."

" . . . I'll call him in the morning, if you want." Silver offered.

"Thanks, Silv!" Blue smiled brightly at him. "But we should get back to the hotel right now. I'm sure everyone's hungry, especially you, sweetie!"

"Can I have ice cream?" Green asked eagerly.

"Only if you have something else first." Blue told him.

"Yeah, ok."

Red laughed at how adorable Green was acting. He never expected a little Green to be so cute. What he did expect was a grumpy little kid glaring at everything in sight, much like Silver did, but he was sort of glad it wasn't like that. As long as Green was like this, maybe they could have some fun?

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This chapter is a hell of a lot better than the last one. Mainly because of adorable kid-Green.

Green: . . .

Renny: Heh, he's speechless! Anyway, read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: This time, for the first time I've ever done any story, we have Blue's POV! Mainly because the focus is on Green, and we can't really see what goes on in his mind because of plot points, so yeah. Also because I wanna show you what she thinks of cute lil' baby Green.

Green: I'm not even a baby!

Renny: Uh-huh. Ages!

**Blue: 15**

**Red: 15**

**Yellow: 13**

**Crystal: 12**

**Gold: 12**

**Silver: 11**

**Green: 6**

Renny: Ok, disclaimer!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Hotel, girl's room-**

Green had practically fallen asleep in Blue's arms before they'd even gotten into the room. It wasn't well-lit, even when they turned on the lights, but Blue didn't mind much. She adjusted her grip on the sleeping child, gently so he wouldn't wake up and cry out of fear because he had no idea where he was, again, and then made her way over to her own bed and sat down.

"So . . . where does he sleep?" Yellow asked, walking in and going to her own bed, in the corner.

"There's four beds, but the empty one's too big for him." Crystal said, looking at said bed.

"I have an idea." Blue smiled. She stood up and walked over to the big bed, and then set Green down on it. The girl watched him turn over onto his side, and curl up, sucking his thump cutely.

"Ah, what's the idea?" Yellow asked sheepishly. "All I see is you putting him down . . ."

"I'll share this big bed with him." Blue told her, sitting next to Green's now tiny form softly. "Because if he wakes up and gets scared, I don't think I'd be able to get out of my bed quick enough. So, this works just fine!"

"That's so adorable!" Crystal squealed quietly, looking at Green. "If I'd have known he was this cute when he was younger, I'd have asked Daisy to show me pictures of him."

"I've seen them." Blue giggled. "Daisy got him into a pink dress and made him look exactly like a girl in several of them. Which reminds me, we should probably get him new clothes as well . . . the Green we know was trained to be resistant to a lot of temperatures, but somehow not the cold, and this Green . . . obviously hasn't, for any."

"I did see him sort of looking hot while we were walking." Yellow hummed. "How about we just take off his shirt and take him shopping?"

"Um, perverts." Blue reminded her. "Even worse than Gold, you know? They might be lurking around, and they might stare because kids are easy targets and-"

"Blue, calm down!" Crystal cried, jumping up and putting her hands on her Senior's shoulder. "Nothing will happen. How about we just let him keep the clothes he has now, and then we take him shopping anyway? He does need better clothing, anyway."

"R-right." Blue breathed. Crystal went back to her own bed after making sure Blue wasn't going to panic again.

"So what do we get him?" Yellow asked.

" . . . How about we just see when we get there?" Blue shrugged. "The nearest place here would be that market we saw on the way to the Dance Theatre."

"I did see what looked like a clothes place there." Crystal hummed. "Yeah, we can go tell the boys in the morning."

Then there was a silence that was broken only by the distant sounds of Hoothoot making their calls in the distance. Blue looked down at Green, her face softening, and she smiled at the tiny boy.

" . . . You really like him, don't you?" Yellow asked.

"The older Green, as a friend." Blue replied, not looking away. She gently picked Green up and put him on her lap, wrapping her arms around the tiny body. "This one . . . either like a baby brother or a Mother, like Red seems to think."

"You know, it's strange." Crystal commented, standing and going over to crouch down by Green. "The older Green sees you as an annoying friend, but he can tolerate you to some degree. But this one . . . he acts like you're his Mom."

"Well, someone has to substitute for it." Blue sighed. "Apparently he lost his actual Mother to cancer a while ago. His sister was angry and sort of yelled at the doctors, so . . ."

"So, what?" Yellow murmured. "Was it the doctor's faults?"

"No. They probably tried everything they could, but Green's Mother died in the end. Daisy got mad and said that they could have done more, and they let her die. That's probably where Green learnt what 'kill' was." Blue told the two girls, realising that her own words were most likely true.

"That's just horrifying . . ." Crystal mumbled. She was moving some of Green's hair out of his eyes slowly. "But . . . losing his Mother isn't something that could turn a child into a sociopathic brat, right?"

"That's what he was sort of like when me and Red met him, yeah." Blue nodded. "I've known some people who did actually break down when they lose one person, but I know Green wouldn't do that if it was just one. Sure, he'd be a bit different after losing that someone, in this case his Mom, but there has to something else that happened. Something even worse than losing his own Mother . . ."

"Mo . . . Mommy . . ."

The three girls looked at Green, who was now squirming a little in Blue's arms. He was no longer sucking his thumb, and both hands were shaking. Green was still asleep.

"Shh, it's ok, little one . . ." Blue whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You're ok . . ."

"N-no . . . M' . . . M' sorry . . ." Green mumbled, curling into himself.

"Now, that's confusing." Crystal frowned. "What does he mean 'sorry'?"

"Maybe he did something and he regrets it?" Yellow suggested. "Something really bad."

"Like what? You're not suggesting it was his fault his Mom died, are you?" Blue gasped, tightening her grasp on the (her) shaking child.

"No, something else . . ." Yellow swallowed. "I'd never suggest something like that. Not unless I had actual evidence."

By now, Green was starting to calm down. He'd stopped squirming, but was still shaking quite a bit, and was now whimpering out 'sorry' repeatedly. Blue was incredibly worried, obviously, and she had never so badly wanted the power to read minds or look into someone's dream so she could see what was wrong and get rid of it.

" . . . I wonder if the older Green gets nightmares like this . . ." Crystal whispered.

"He probably does . . ." Blue murmured back. "Come on, sweetie, you're safe . . . Shh . . ."

Green's eyes finally opened, and Blue could see tears threatening to fall. She heard the little boy whimper again, and then he cuddled up to her, burying his face in Blue's chest again. Blue gently cradled him, trying to figure out how best to ask him what the nightmare was, without upsetting him further.

"Green?" Crystal asked softly. Well, looked like she'd figured out how already. Smart girl, Crystal was.

Green looked up at her, still clutching onto Blue like she was the only thing protecting him. The boy made no sound, which was unusual since Blue knew that anyone who'd had a nightmare would probably have started crying by now. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Green, are you alright?" Crystal asked him.

"M-Mommy . . ." Green whispered faintly.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I want Mommy back . . ." Green said, burying his face into Blue's chest again. He whimpered and shook, and Blue tried to calm him down again.

"I know you do, but she's in the sky now, isn't she?" Blue murmured, cradling him. "I said she was looking over you, didn't I?"

Green nodded, but he didn't say anything else. Poor little boy . . . Blue would never live it down if the older Green heard about this.

"Green?" Yellow called quietly. The boy looked up at her, again not speaking. "Do you . . . um, do you want to go to the market tomorrow?"

"W-what's a market?" Green murmured.

"It's a place filled with shops and stalls." Blue explained to him. "Lots of people there as well."

"I-I don't like it . . ." Green told them. Didn't he like the noise? But the hospital was sort of noisy because of kids, and he'd been fine there.

"Why not?" Crystal murmured. "A market's a nice place. Friendly people, friendly atmosphere . . ."

"I don't like people." Green squeaked, looking at the bed he was sort of on. "They scare me . . ."

"Why is that?" Blue asked him gently. "Because you don't like crowds?"

Green nodded a little. Blue hummed slightly, feeling amused but still concerned. Why would a six year old be afraid of crowds? Even Silver at this age had loved to blend into crowds, even if he didn't really get to speak at all with anyone. The Masked Man didn't let them.

"Why don't you like crowds?" Crystal asked.

" . . . I don't . . . I-I don't wanna talk anymore . . ." Green mumbled. He went back to Blue's body and curled into her, obviously ending the conversation. Crystal looked a bit disappointed, but she got the message and went back to her own bed quietly. Blue tightened her grip on the tiny Green, and cradled him.

"You can go back to sleep, now." Blue told Green softly. "I'll still be here if you have another nightmare, ok?"

"Ok . . ." Green nodded.

Blue smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his head again. She felt the tiny boy tense up, but relax a second later, and wondered why he'd done that. Maybe because he wasn't used to being touched like this? But if that was true, then who was looking after him before? Not Chuck, obviously, because he was a person to actually use touch as a daily thing. And since this Green was only six, that meant that Chuck had yet to do the touch thing with Green. Or maybe he had, and Green only responded positively to him.

Blue gently set Green down onto the bed, and he curled up into an adorable little ball. The ocean eyed girl blinked slowly and lay down next to him, casting a quick glance at everyone else in the room. Crystal smiled and climbed into her bed, while Yellow walked over and turned off the light.

"Night everyone." She called, making her way across the room to her bed.

"Goodnight." Crystal murmured.

"Night, Yell, Crys. Night Green." Blue whispered.

"G-goodnight . . ." Green mumbled back.

**oooo**

**-The next morning, hotel lobby-**

"Where's Gold?" Crystal sighed, almost the second the girls (plus little Green) sat down at the table where, so far, only Red was actually sitting at. Blue hadn't noticed it before, but both Gold and Silver were gone.

"Silver's gone to go and call Oak, like he said he would." Red mumbled around his food. "I think . . . Gold's gone to go and pick up a date, or something."

"Oh my Mew, he's so dumb." Crystal said flatly.

"Who is?" Green, who had been half asleep until now, asked.

"Never you mind." Blue murmured to him.

Red coughed something that sounded like 'Mommy', but Blue didn't react to his word in favour of combing her hands through Green's somehow still spiky hair. Gold came back with a sullen expression, and sat down without a word beside Red, moving his food around his plate slowly.

"What happened?" Yellow asked him. Bad idea. You were most likely to get a bad answer from Gold when you asked him that.

"She rejected me." Gold mumbled.

"You're eleven." Crystal pointed out. "Of course she'd reject you."

"Who rejected him?" Green asked Blue, looking up at her with his adorable and innocent eyes. "He seems nice, why would someone reject him?"

Gold perked up and grinned at Green happily. "Thanks, kid! For that, I'll pay for everyone's food."

"You were going to pay anyway." Blue smirked.

"Mew dammit."

"Language." Silver, suddenly beside him, slapped him upside the head. Then the silver eyed boy sat down next to Blue, who of course had Green on her lap, while Gold started whining.

"Abuse!" Gold cried quietly. "A-abuse . . . Urrghh . . ."

"Crybaby." Silver and Blue muttered.

"Did you call professor Oak?" Yellow asked Silver, blinking at him slowly and carefully.

"Yeah." Silver nodded. "He said he'd look into what could have been in the . . . invisible bullet, but he'll need Green with him to see what it is. That is, if the doctors haven't done anything to get rid of it."

Blue blinked. The invisible bullet had caused Green so much pain, that he'd actually been reduced to crying. And Green never cried, ever. It had also caused him to be de-aged, but no one had thought to ask the little Green if he was in pain. The invisible bullet had hit his stomach, after all.

"Greenie?" Blue murmured, looking down.

"Yeah?" Green asked.

"Are you . . . Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked carefully. "Are you in pain, anywhere?"

"W-why do you wanna know?" Green squeaked, eyes widening. He probably thought they were going to try and do something else to him, if he was in pain.

"I'm just worried." Blue told him truthfully. "You . . . um, well anyway, are you?"

" . . . My stomach hurts . . ." Green told her quietly.

"How much, sweetie?"

"I dunno . . ."

"How can he not know?" Blue heard Gold mutter. "It's pretty obvious that he should know."

Red hit him over the head since Silver was too far away to do it this time. Gold whined again about abuse, but already most of the group were paying attention to Blue and Green again.

"Is it bad pain, or is it just a bit of a tickle?" Blue asked the little boy on her lap softly. "You can tell us. I swear, none of us are going to use it against you, ok?"

" . . . It . . . A lot." Green whispered. He tightened his grip on Blue's arms, looking at his feet like he was ashamed of being in pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yellow gasped. "W-we could have helped!"

"You could?" Green squeaked, looking up with wide eyes again. "R-really?"

Just how did a six year old manage to hide his pain from anyone? Blue knew that when she was six, even in the Masked Man's lair, she cried whenever she was in pain. Or maybe Green was just more resilient?

"Really." Crystal nodded. "But the doctors can't do anything to help you right now, so we'll be going back to Pallet town to see your Grandfather. That ok?"

"Are we going on a boat?" Green asked. Blue could see some light in his eyes, like he wanted to go on one.

"We were planning to." Red nodded. "Oak said we could go boat anyway, so we'd be going back on one. But we'll have to get to Olivine first, right?" he glanced at Crystal for confirmation.

"Yep." The girl nodded. "And then we just wait for the boat, and it'll take us to Vermillion city in Kanto. From there we just need to go through Diglett's Cave, and then go through Viridian forest. And then all we need to do is go through Pallet forest, after Viridian city, and we'll be in Pallet town. The whole trip should take us a few days, at the most."

"Big journey." Gold scoffed. "Why can't we just fly? We did it last time, anyway."

"Last time we didn't have a six year old with us." Silver told him, glancing down at Green.

"Sorry." Green said quietly.

"What for?" Blue frowned.

"You . . . you can't fly because I'm here." Green told her.

"Ah, nevermind." Blue shrugged. "I like boats anyway, so I don't really mind much anyway."

"O-ok . . ."

Blue smiled at him, and it seemed to calm the poor boy down. But really, she didn't want him in pain. Blue would have just jumped onto Jiggly and flown off to Pallet town, but the problem was still there. A six year old, no matter how trained or mature, could not and would not fly. Blue had no idea whether or not little Green was scared of heights either, so that was another risk she couldn't take.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Travel plans! Yay!

Green: How many chapters are you planning for this?

Renny: I have no idea, but I do know it's probably around about . . . ten or over. Since this is a fairly simple thing, really.

Red: Aww, but little Green's cute!

Renny: Heh. Look, Green's blushing! Anyway, read, review and comment please!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: I think maybe I should focus on Changed, The Other Side, and Redemption for a bit.

Red: I thought you liked the other two?

Renny: Three, and yes. But since The Other Side is only about eleven or ten chapters from completion, and this one is only planned to have a few, I thought maybe I should focus on these two, and Redemption is one of my favourite fanfics anyway. This one is the priority for a while.

Green: What if you can't think of anything to write?

Renny: I'll make an overview for it, then.

Green: . . . And I can't think of anything that'll limit that. Where's the overview then?

Renny: Well I'm not gonna do it here.

Red: You gonna do it on a separate thing?

Renny: Yep. I'm just gonna write a bit of this chapter first though, so, Red!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-A day later-**

They'd made it to a place that Crystal called MooMoo Farm. The owner there knew her, so the Dexholders and little Green were allowed to stay in the barn for a few hours, resting, mainly for Green's sake. Now they were all scattered around, but still close together, in the barn, sitting in the hay loft. Green sat on Blue's lap again, cuddling into her happily.

"So really, I think maybe the reason why Miltank can only be female is because of how their udders are." Gold said. Blue rolled her eyes and covered Green's ears in case he started on about stuff Green shouldn't be hearing about yet.

"How do their udders have anything to do with it?" Silver snapped from a couple of feet away. He'd taken to staring at Green for a while, probably jealous since he didn't like others near Blue without his permission, especially Green, but he'd went straight to glaring at Gold for being a moron as usual.

"Because only females can have udders." Gold explained, like it made so much sense. "It's like how female humans have boobs!"

"Gold." Red sighed, from somewhere near the ladders. "We have a six year old with us, don't try and taint his mind."

"He can't hear me anyway." Gold said. "I don't see what you're worried about, Dad."

"I can." Green piped up. Blue started in surprise and stared at him. "What's a boob, by the way?"

" . . . Never you mind, sweetie." Blue said, glaring at Gold with all the force she could muster. The eleven year old shivered and backed away, and with Silver's combined glare he fell backwards off his hay and scrambled onto a further one.

"Finally, someone shuts him up." Crystal sighed. Blue smirked at her.

"Oh? I thought Super Serious Gal could calm down pervert over there?" Blue teased.

"Wha- No!" Crystal spluttered. "A-and how did you know about that name?"

"Silver tells me everything." Blue answered bluntly.

" . . . One day, I will find some way to enslave all of humanity, and I will make Silver and Gold my personal slaves." Crystal said flatly. "Red can be by Knight, Yellow can be my assistant or something, and Blue can be my prisoner. Green could probably be my Prince or something."

"Dude, he's like five years younger than you right now." Gold said, eyes wide and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Yeah, I meant a Prince as in my kid." Crystal told him.

"Point still stands, Crys."

"I wanna be a Knight like Red!" Green cried, bouncing up and down for a few seconds. Red beamed and stood, making a pose as if he was some sort of Knight already.

"Greetings, Lord Green!" He grinned, bowing down. "My name is Sir Red the Knight, of Pallet town, Kanto. I come with good tidings and hope that you are well, and hope that maybe one day I can train you to become a Knight, or at the very least a good hand in swordsmanship."

Green giggled, and Blue, surprised Red could actually speak like that, clapped while laughed along with Green, who copied her.

"See?" Crystal nodded. "That's why I want him to be my Knight. He would be an awesome Knight. And maybe he could go out with Yellow?"

"Eep." Yellow squeaked, suddenly going red in the face. Red turned around and bowed to her as well, and Blue watched as Yellow turned even more redder.

"And greetings to you, Lady Yellow." He said. "May I have a dance, with such a beautiful young lady like yourself?"

"O-o-o-ok." Yellow peeped.

By now Blue was nearly ready to fall off her hay stack, and she only was able to hold on because Green was still in her lap, giggling and clapping at Red for his amazing display of 'awesome' as Crystal put it.

"Hey, I would totally make a better Knight!" Gold snapped, coming back onto his original haystack.

"Prove it." Crystal snorted.

"En garde!" Red shouted, holding out a long piece of straw like a sword. Gold smirked and pulled out his own piece of straw, and then both of them had what was probably the worst acted swords play in history. However, it amused Green, and even when Gold's straw was sort of bent and unable to actually look like a sword anymore, he carried on, calling something about being a valiant Knight who couldn't let down the good ladies that were waiting for him.

Eventually the farm owner came in and saw Red and Gold still acting, and shouted at them with a good-natured laugh to go to sleep.

**oooo**

**-The next morning-**

"Green's gone!"

Blue woke up groggily and looked around. She blinked wearily at Crystal, who was nearly running around in circles. And then she ran Crystal's words through her head and jumped up, wide awake and wide eyed.

"What do you mean, he's gone!?" Blue cried. "I-isn't he with you?"

"N-no." Crystal murmured. Blue had let Green sleep with Crystal last night because she was better with nightmares then Blue was, but now Blue was starting to regret it.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Blue said, trying to calm down. "He's six, he doesn't have any pokemon- where are his pokemon anyway?"

"T-the doctors gave them to me and I sent them to Oak a couple of days ago." Crystal mumbled, looking around the haystacks again.

"Oh, ok. Um, wait, Green . . . The other's aren't here, maybe he's with them?" Blue suggested.

"No, they'd have woken us up if they were taking him with them." Crystal said. "Oh no, what if he wandered off and got lost? He doesn't know where to go! A-and there are all sorts of people around!"

If anything, Blue was sure that Crystal was reacting more than she was, but maybe it was because Blue somehow knew Green was safe? She couldn't explain how she knew, it was just this feeling she had.

"Crystal, Crystal!" Blue called, grabbing the younger girl's shoulders and forcing her to look at Blue. "Look, how about we go to the house and ask everyone else if they've seen Green? If not, we can all go and look for him, ok?"

"Ok." Crystal murmured. It suddenly occurred to Blue that she was only overreacting because she was probably used to kids wandering off and getting hurt, while Blue had been taught to not care much. Of course, the teachings had sort of gone stupidly, and Blue could care, but that didn't mean she was going to panic.

They made their way to the house, where the other Dexholders were sitting in the kitchen with the man who owned the farm cooking breakfast for them. The others looked up and blinked, probably wondering where Green was.

"Have any of you seen Green?" Blue asked them.

"No, he was with you when we went out." Red answered.

"Is he hurt, or something?" Yellow gasped. Of course, Yellow would come to that conclusion. She was always the worrier, but then again, where would they be if she wasn't?

"We don't know." Crystal sighed. "He was gone when I woke up, and I woke Blue up so we could look for him."

"Go and look all around the fields." The owner told them. "He might be there somewhere. I'll stay here in case he comes back."

"Thanks, bye!"

The Dexholders went out the house and looked out at the field.

"So where do we start?" Gold asked, watching some nearby trees wearily like Green was going to come running out at them screaming 'ooga-booga'.

"How about we split?" Yellow suggested. "Umm . . ."

"Gold and Crystal, me and Silvy, you and Red." Blue quickly told the group. She grabbed Silver's arm and tugged him away, ignoring anyone's protests. Once they'd gotten to another field that Blue could see at least two acres of, Silver stopped and frowned at her.

"Normally you wouldn't get this worked up about stuff." He said. "Why now?"

"Oh, Silvy, are you jealous of Green?" Blue sighed, starting forward, but keeping her eyes open for Green and also keeping an eye on Silver, who walked with her. He was looking around as well, so at least Blue knew he cared to some degree.

" . . . You usually don't care what he does." Silver muttered. "He tries to avoid you and you annoy him. I don't really mind that, but now . . ."

"Silver, he's Mother-less and six years old." Blue sighed, putting a hand on her not-blood-brother's arm. "And I still love you like my little brother, so don't worry about Green replacing you. He's more like my kid then anything really."

Silver gave her a very rare smile and then he suddenly stopped, staring at something ahead of themselves. Blue stopped as well and looked at him for a second, and then looked back to see what he was staring at. She, took stared.

There, in the middle of the field, was a massive heard of Miltank. However, what was in the middle made Blue stare even more. Green was riding on the biggest one, looking like he was having the time of his life, and the Miltank didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, it- probably she actually- looked positively delighted to give him a ride. The other Miltank were mooing happily and even from here Blue could hear Green's 'giddy-up's.

"Well, we found him." Silver shrugged. He started forward and Blue quickly followed.

By the time they were at the group of Miltank, another one had taken the first Miltank's place and was giving Green a ride now. Blue gently pushed her way forward to the front, with Silver at her side, and went over to Green. The Miltank he was riding on stopped moving around and looked curiously up at her, and Green blinked up as well.

"H-hi." Green squeaked, wide eyed.

"Hello there." Blue said. "So, this is where you've been hiding, huh?"

"U-um, I saw them walking around yesterday." Green mumbled, looking at the ground. "S-so I came out h-here and . . . um . . ."

"If you wanted to play with them, you should have told someone." Blue frowned. "Then at least me and Crystal wouldn't have had such a bad fright."

"I-I'm sorry . . ." Green whispered. He slid off the Miltank, which mooed unhappily, and Green cringed. He was fiddling with his hands like he was going to be punished or something.

While Blue was a little angry that he hadn't told anyone he wanted to play with the Miltank, she was also glad he was safe and not being 'hurt' by some sick old man or something.

"It's alright, sweetie." Blue murmured, reaching down and picking the tiny child up. She cuddled him and smiled when Green clutched at her. "I'm not that mad. I was just scared you were hurt, is all."

"I won't do it again unless I ask." Green mumbled.

"Good boy."

**oooo**

**-Later, in the house-**

Even though Blue had already 'told him off', Crystal was now giving Green a stern lecture about how he should always tell someone if he wanted to go somewhere that wasn't nearby, because anything could happen. Green, at least, had the intelligence to bow his head and look even more ashamed of himself then he really was (which was actually a lot), and considering the fact that he'd apologised about fifty times to Crystal, who didn't seem to believe him, Crystal carried on.

"Ok, I think the kid's had enough now." Gold called loudly, moving Crystal away from Green. "Sheesh, SSG, could you get anymore sterner? He looks like he's gonna cry!"

Green looked more embarrassed then 'about to cry' but Blue had the feeling that Green just let Gold say that because he didn't want to hear anymore of Crystal's 'don't do this and don't do that' stuff.

"Fine, but next time he does this . . ." Crystal trailed off threateningly, and Green nodded vigorously.

"I-I won't do it again, Miss Crystal." He said.

They'd already had breakfast, so Red had decided to give the Dexholders, and now the owner of MooMoo Farms, another little play with Gold and him acting as Knights, and Yellow acting as the Princess whom both wanted the heart of. This time both of them used cardboard swords that the owner had given them, and wore grey tank tops over their normal clothes to represent their armour.

"This lady shall be mine!" Gold called, thrusting his sword forward. Red parried it and rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Good luck with that, you fiend." He taunted. "A lady like Lady yellow would never choose someone like you to court!"

"Maybe she'll like to live dangerously!"

"Or maybe she'd like to get her head chopped off instead?"

"Wouldn't getting your head chopped off hurt?" Green asked. He was, again, sitting on Blue's lap in the sofa that she shared with Silver and Crystal, the owner was sitting in his own armchair next to them.

"It would, but let's focus on the play." Blue whispered to him, patting the small boy's head gently. Green nodded and then went back to Red and Gold, who were now fighting in front of Yellow.

"Oh please!" Yellow cried. Blue smiled, maybe if Yellow didn't want to be a Trainer at one point she could be an actress? "No more, I cannot take any of this!"

"My Lady, we must duel for your heart!" Gold told her. "T'is the way of the Knights, my Lady."

"It is not my way." Yellow told him. She turned to Red and smiled, though Blue could see the blush on her face again. "Knight Red, I wish to offer you and Knight Gold something in return that you do not fight this pointless duel any longer!"

"Still here, my Lady." Gold drawled. Yellow giggled, and Green squeaked out a tiny laugh as well.

"I know." Yellow said. "Each of you bring me a bouquet of flowers. Whichever one is more beautiful or more exotic, will be chosen. Whoever gave me those flowers will be chosen as my husband."

"Why is she getting married?" Green asked.

"She likes one of them but she doesn't know who." Crystal explained, as Gold and Red rushed off to find some flowers.

"Why can't she just marry both of them?" Green frowned. "It'd make more sense and it'd be less hassle for Red and Gold, right?"

"Then we wouldn't have this." Silver said. "It's more fun to watch this way, and I don't think anyone ever found a way to do a threesome marriage yet."

"Threesome?"

"Silver, don't fill his head with that!" Crystal scolded. She turned to Green. "Never mind, ok?"

"Um, ok."

Red and Gold came back in, both with different kinds of flowers. Red had some dazzling red, white and pink flowers, with a beautiful snowy pattern on them, looking like lilies. Gold had brought in strange, small blue flowers, with a white base. Yellow looked from side to side at both of the boys holding the flowers, and she turned to the audience and smiled.

"I can't seem to decide." She giggled. "Which one do you all think is best?"

"Both." Silver told her, because he was a troll like that.

"Red's!" Blue cried. "The colours of love are on his!"

"Gold's!" Crystal called.

"I say Red's." The owner smiled.

Blue looked down at Green to see him concentrating hard on both the bouquets, and Blue smiled at him. "You don't need to choose, sweetie."

"Red's." Green whispered, looking up. "Because . . . well, you kinda said it and . . . I think he and Miss Yellow are good with each other. Miss Crystal and Gold go with each other as well."

Crystal, who was sitting right next to them, froze and chocked. Whenever Green was going to get back to normal- not that Blue wanted him to hurry up or anything- Blue was going to ask his opinion as well.

"That's Red's flowers!" Blue called to Yellow, grinning. "He says Red."

"Then I shall marry Knight Red!" Yellow smiled.

After Yellow pretended to give a kiss to Red, Blue booed her and she turned red again. Green cheered Yellow on when she actually gave Red a very fast peck in the lips, and then ran off, blushing madly.

"Well, I think we'd better get going now." Blue giggled, standing up. She shifted Green's position so she could carry him better, and waited until he'd clamped onto her shoulder to move one arm to shake the owner's hand.

"It was nice having the lot of you around." The owner smiled. Yellow and Red came back in, both smiling and holding hands. They noticed what was going on and quickly let go of each other.

"If we ever need somewhere to crash, we'll come back here and freeload or something." Red told the owner, grinning.

"Haha, I certainly hope you will. Bye, then." The owner laughed.

"Bye, sir!" The group called as they went out into Route 39, back on the road to Olivine city again.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ok, so I wrote that overview. Now I actually have an outline for what I'm gonna write instead of it being all random and stuff.

Green: Whatever.

Renny: Anyway, read, review and comment!


End file.
